Traditionally, a mobile device (e.g., laptop computers, etc.) in a wireless, local area network (WLAN) can become associated with a number of access points (“APs”) as the mobile device moves from one location to another. Generally, each of the APs are assigned the same identifier, known more formally as an Extended Service Set Identification (hereafter referred to as “identifier”). At any instant of time, the mobile device typically associates itself with the AP which provides it with transmissions at the highest signal-to-noise (SNR) level.
Sometimes, however, it may be necessary for a mobile device to associate itself with an AP based on other factors in addition to SNR. For example, it may be necessary to associate a mobile device with an AP that does not provide transmissions having high signal-to-noise ratios (SNR) in order to achieve overall load balancing goals for all APs within a WLAN. In such a case, a mobile device may be associated with an AP based on other factors in addition to SNR, such as the congestion levels at APs to meet overall load balancing goals of a WLAN.
When non-traditional associations are required, existing techniques for associating wireless devices to APs become inadequate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for methods and devices which associate mobile devices to access points within a WLAN when other objectives and factors, in addition to SNR (e.g., load balancing), are considered.